The purpose of the proposed training grant is to train four predoctoral and four postdoctoral fellows in biobehavioral nursing research in the substantive areas of neurobehavioral and cardiopulmonary components of health/illness. An ecological model of biobehavioral nursing research will be used to guide the science. The training program will prepare nurse researchers to study neurobehavioral and cardiopulmonary health; study neurobehavioral and cardiopulmonary factors associated with adverse health; identify mechanisms underlying neurobehavioral and cardiopulmonary alterations in health; and study effects of interventions to improve neurobehavioral and cardiopulmonary health. Fellows will be trained from the unique perspective of a biobehavioral nurse researcher examining phenomena that span the biological, experiential, and behavioral dimension. Predoctoral fellows will take core courses in the existing doctoral program, which includes a strong element of behavioral science. In addition, they will be required to take graduate-level physiology and medical biochemistry, and they will take electives in the biologic, behavioral, and nursing sciences. Postdoctoral work will be guided by an interdisciplinary team of researchers and constructed to meet the research needs of each fellow. All trainees will develop and implement research projects of neurobehavioral and cardiopulmonary health/illness at various levels of biobehavioral functioning, from the cell to the integrated human. This training program will prepare sophisticated biobehavioral nurse researchers to address complex health problems in neurobehavioral and cardiopulmonary health/illness. The Biobehavioral Nursing Research (BBNR) program is supported by 32 faculty sponsors with active research programs and expertise in neurobehavioral and cardiopulmonary health/illness. The BBNR program is further supported by excellent laboratory facilities in the College of Nursing, including a biological core laboratory able to measure many biochemical/biological markers; two cardio-respiratory animal laboratories; a neuroscience laboratory; and a human performance and respiratory function laboratory. [unreadable] [unreadable]